


Never Supposed To Happen

by Dara Nitz (lolhoax)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolhoax/pseuds/Dara%20Nitz
Summary: Hermione finds a different side to Pansy... and it's all because of a note. Hermione/Pansy femslash.





	Never Supposed To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Never Supposed To Happen  
> Category: Books » Harry Potter  
> Author: Dara Nitz  
> Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
> Genre: Romance/General  
> Published: 06-06-10  
> Chapters: 1, Words: 1,937  
> Disclaimer: And as this is a fanfiction, I'm sure that you're aware that none of these characters are mine. They belong to the genius known as J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Author's note (from 2010 when this fic was first published): Hi guys. This idea has been a'simmerin' in my brain since... last year. And I finally got it all out on paper - or got it all typed out, rather.
> 
> I have taken quite a liking to this odd pairing. I'm not sure what it is... but I do enjoy reading these two together. Especially when Pansy isn't quite the bitch that everyone thinks she is. 
> 
> The ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ designates a POV shift.

 

> _It was never supposed to happen! A lion never lies down with a lamb. It's unethical and naturally impossible! If the lamb saw the lion coming, or even if the lion crept up on the unsuspecting lamb – and if the lamb was a smart one – it would have ran out of there faster than you can say "lamb chops"._
> 
> _But of course, this certain lamb was clueless to these sorts of things; it had no common sense at all. When the lion casually strolled over and sat down by the lamb, taking extra time to smell the lamb properly, the lamb just laid there, chomping on grass, happy to accept it's new company._

"Hey! Granger!"

I turned around to be nearly face-to-face with the meanest, most repulsive girl in all of Hogwarts, the girl who'd I bet, had the most annoying, high-pitched voice in all of England – Pansy Parkinson.

I'd say she had the most annoying voice in the world, but I think that Fran Dresher wins in that contest.

I rolled my eyes, turning around and continued on my way to the library.

Okay, so Pansy isn't exactly repulsive – although it is true about her voice. It's just what she's done to me that causes me to be so uneasy around her. I just hate it when she and her Slytherin pals gang up on me, calling me "Mudblood" and telling me that I don't deserve to be here at Hogwarts…

But I can tell that she doesn't mean anything she says to me. I can tell from the look in Pansy's eyes. I know that it sounds crazy, but when she makes fun of anyone else, she means it… her eyes go to a deeper shade of blue and she uses a different-formed sneer. But when she says unkind things about me, there's a slight glimmer of amusement in her eyes, like what she's doing is all a joke and that I'm in on in. She's even winked at me a couple of times with a small, quick sincere smile on her face… all of course when her fiendish friends were too busy keeled over with laughter.

"Granger!... Wait up!"

I wheeled around. Hopefully she could see how bright-red my face was. I hope that she thought I was really mad. "What could you possibly want from me?"

All she did was give me a quick smirk/smile and handed me a small-rolled up piece of parchment. "Here. Read it somewhere… private, yeah?"

"What's this?" I asked, looking down at the small note. It was written on crisp new, white parchment; the edges weren't torn, like she quickly wrote down a comment in class and had to give it to me.  _She must have planned this._  By the time I looked back up she was scurrying away, halfway down the crowded corridor. I cursed at my own stupidity and hurried after her.

☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓

Puzzlement. That's how I wanted to leave her. I wanted to leave her with enough curiosity so that she'd open my note, read it, and do what it asked:

> _Hermione,_
> 
> _Meet me in the library._
> 
> _In the last book row of Muggle History._
> 
> _\- P_

Ha. So maybe I didn't actually mean for her to read the note "in private", but it felt like a perfect moment to make Hermione look awkward and blush.

I sighed, dashing up the stairs and pushed my way into the library. I accidentally knocked the books out of the Wesley girl's arm and got a snarled "watch it, bitch" in response. I was in too much of a rush to help her, but I managed to mutter a "sorry." I'm not sure if she heard me.

I still needed to think what exactly I was going to say to her. I quickly went to the place where I told Granger to meet me and looked around, making sure no one was around.  _Good._ I sat down on the floor, laying my book bag against my side and waited.

Five minutes crawled by. Still no bushy-haired brunette. Until that is, I noticed a pair black, shiny shoes and low-laced socks on the other side of the bookshelf across from me, pacing slowly back and forth.

"Granger?" I said, pushing myself off the floor. I wiped the seat of my skirt off and paced around the other side of the bookshelf.

She was there, looking shyly at some random book she must have grabbed off the shelf at random to make it look like she was here for a book... instead of for me.

She licked her lips and tucked her wavy, auburn curls behind her newly pierced silver-studded ears. She has really cute ears, when she lets people see them. They don't look too big, like Crabe's, and don't stick out from her head like antennas, like Goyle's… why am I comparing her to Malfoy's goons?

"Pansy, oh hi. Fancy seeing you here... I didn't know you read."

_Ooh, nice. Well done. She does have some fire in her after all._

"You know Hermione, you do have a lot of talents, but lying isn't one of them." I smiled snidely at her. Maybe it was too snidely because she rolled her eyes and sighed. I continued, "so don't try to hide the fact that you're here to see me."

"Okay, what do you want Parkinson?" Hermione asked. I could hear her Head Girl authority taking control of her voice. "Honestly, because if you just called me out here to just make fun of me or any of that... that shit – I won't have any of it... so, I'll leave, okay." She slid the book back in its place; she cleared her throat and then took a step back away from the shelf. I think she could feel my eyes observing her a little too closely because she tucked her hair behind her ears again and found a very interesting spot on the floor.

 _I didn't know Hermione cursed._ "Look, I'm sorry okay. I just thought that you'd like to, I don't know, talk?"

She gave me this weird look, like she was absolutely shocked that those words, in that order, spilled out of my mouth. Opening her mouth a couple times, I guess she finally composed her sentence. "Pansy, I don-"

"Has anyone told you that you have really cute ears?" I blurted out. Another weird look.  _Wow, did I actually say that - out loud?_

☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓

_"Has anyone told you that you have really cute ears?"_

What? Cute ears? No... I mean, yes, sure. Mum and Dad say it a lot, but that's part of the parenting package isn't it? It's like in Chapter Five of the Universal Parenting Guide for Clueless Parents:  _Tell your children, no matter how hideous they are, that some part of their body is perfect..._

I blinked, trying to clear my head. Too many thoughts, most of them fragments, were flying through my head at once. Ron likes to call it an "informational overload."

"Seriously Parkinson, what do you want?" Whoa, that doesn't sound like me - at all. I sound all commando-ey.

Pansy smiled. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks and neck.  _Great._

She shuffled her feet, getting a little closer to me. I looked up to her face, into her eyes. There were those eyes again; sparkling deep-blue, almost black eyes. I swear I almost died.

Died from what?

What is with these mixed feelings? I hate Pansy for how horribly she's treated me... but deep down, I know somehow that she doesn't mean them. But why does she do it then? I'd bet just to stay on the good side with her pals.

I just cannot stand not to be around her... I guess I've never really realized it until now, but I feel anxious when she's not around me. Sometimes when I'm in the Common Room, I catch myself daydreaming about those dark-blue eyes.

"... Granger. Granger!"

Pansy jerked me back into reality. She's gripping my arms, gently shaking me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, slightly confused by her caring question, which was so unlike her.

She laughed. It sounded different for some reason - it didn't sound so nasally, so forced.

"I thought I lost you there for a moment..."

Her voice sounded different also; it wasn't shrill and annoying. It was a bit deeper, kind of relaxing, and didn't have that mocking tone.

"I-I uhm..." I apparently lost my voice.

☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓

She's speechless, I can tell. I have never used my "real" voice here at Hogwarts. Only Malfoy knows what I truly sound like, only because he visited my home a couple summers back... The only reason I use that shrill-tone is because it catches people's attention. Well, the actual reason is that Malfoy says that it adds a "snarkier" meaning to our group's taunting.

"Look... I just wanted to tell you that... I-I just... aw, fuck it."

☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓ ☓

She cursed under her breath, and then the next thing I know is that she's pressing her lips to mine. At first I didn't know what to feel. I felt too many things at once: shock, anger, fear, worry, contempt, happiness... I settled on contempt.

I never knew that I could feel so much all at once. When I finally regained control of my body, that's when she backed away.

Pansy ruffled her bangs and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I bothered you Hermione… I just… I just thought that-"

I reached for her hand I raised it up to my cheek, closing my eyes at the contact. I almost melted when she responded by slowly stroking my cheek, my face, ears, neck, shoulders. I could feel the heat of her breath warming the base of my neck as she gently fondled my clothed collarbone.

I gasped as her lips moved up to my ear, her teeth licked and nipped all the way.

"Pansy," I muttered.

She immediately stopped and pulled back to look into my eyes, trying to examine my face for any regret in what was done.

I shook my head and let out a "laugh." A small smile registered on her face.

"I'm sorry. But um – " I cleared my throat. "There's been so much… tension between the two of us that –"  _Wait, that made absolutely no sense._

Pansy interrupted me by stepping forward and capturing my rambling lips with her own. That rush of emotions overtook me again. I settled this time on happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Recent Author's Note (from 2018): This fic was never posted with the intention of being an one-shot. I'm currently in the works of trying to flesh out a plot for a full-fledged fic. Additionally, I'm 99.99999% sure when this fic will be transformed into something different than to what it is presently -- mainly shifting from a passive first-person voice to a more well-rounded third person tense. Chapter updates will be posted here when they're completed.


End file.
